The Twins of Storybrooke: Happy Father's Day, Emma Swan-Mills! (SQ)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: In this one-shot prequel from the Twins of Storybrooke Series, Audrey and Sophie Swan-Mills decide to wish their "Ma" a Happy Father's Day, much to the surprise of everyone around them, including Emma.


_**A/N:** In this story, Audrey and Sophie are 4 years old, just a year younger than in the regular series. I was inspired to write this because of Father's Day this last weekend. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

A pair of 4-year old twin girls are sitting in a booth at Granny's Diner coloring. Their Grandma Snow is sitting across from them sipping on her coffee.

"Grandma," Little Sophie Swan-Mills inquires, as she lifts her head with a pensive frown over her brown eyes, "How do you spell 'Happy Father's Day'?"

The short haired grandma, who looks young enough to be their mother, continues to spell the words out to them slowly, hiding a grin as they write some letters backwards. Even Audrey Swan-Mills, with her mother Regina's sense of pride in a job well done, writes the "D" backwards, but for Preschoolers they are doing wonderfully.

"Okay… a split strawberry milkshake for my Grandbabies," David Nolan announces as he slides into the booth next to his wife.

"Why can't we have a whole one each, Grandpa?" asks Audrey, sucking the sweet, creamy treat off her straw in a very dainty like manner.

"Because your _Mommy_ would kill me if I let you have a full one each."

With a whip cream moustache, Sophie – who ignores the straw and slurps from the side of her glass – pipes up, "Ma lets us have one each."

"Yeah, but Soph… she _tells_ Mommy that we had a _half-a-one."_

Snow and David share a side grin. "Well your Ma can say whatever she wants because she's got a _way_ with your Mommy that I don't." David gulps ice tea from his glass. The twins shrug, look down at their coloring project and color in broad strokes with jumbo-size crayons.

The air is interrupted by Sophie's giggles. At her older twin's confusion, she reveals, "It's a good thing then that Ma's got the _Super Power_ and not Mommy."

"Well," Snow begins a little hesitantly. She couldn't really condone one mother lying to the other, nor does she want the girls to think that telling lies is okay.

"Mommy calls it her _Stuper Power."_ Audrey's snicker saves Snow's thoughts and she shakes her head while bringing her coffee mug to her lips, deciding to dismiss the whole thing. Saving any lectures for more important battles another day.

"What time is Neal's soccer practice over?" Sophie asks and this time is sure to use her straw. Of course, she drinks nearly half the contents before Snow can answer and Snow is afraid her youngest granddaughter might get a stomach ache.

"In half an hour, but don't rush. The field is close so it won't take long to pick him up." A question suddenly dawns on Snow. "Why are you making Father's Day Cards? I'm confused."

"Because we have two mommies?" Sophie's big toothy grin flares into laughter as she sways her head from side to side, her ponytail swinging behind her. "That's what we thought too!"

"Until the other night."

A crease appears in Snow's forehead at Audrey. "What happened the other night?"

The girls look hesitant at first. The older twin responds. "Well… I woke up really thirsty," and she watches her grandmother and raises her hand as if pledging, "And I don't wake up thirsty a lot. And…"

David and Snow lean in attentively and Sophie does too, but only to show support for her sister and darts her gaze from Audrey to her grandparents. "It's true. I wake up more than she does."

"Anyway…" Audrey goes on, "I woke Soph up too. So we could go to the bathroom to get some water together. I don't like walking alone. And neither does she."

Sophie shakes her head. "Nope. We go together. Always together. We have each other's backs."

The corners of both Snow's and David's mouths curl up at that. "Okay, so then what happened?"

"The Moms were awake!" Sophie sits on her haunches in the booth so she can tell her story better. She is a good storyteller. Even the moms say so. "And they were laughing. Laughing a lot."

"And it sounded like they had run around the room a lot." Audrey nods with Sophie. "Yep, they were out of breath. I thought maybe we should knock on their door and see if they want a drink of water too."

Sophie's voice changes as she weaves her tale, a little too dramatically, which only has Snow raising her eyebrows in disguised delight. Her granddaughters are adorable. "So, we tippy-toed up to _da door…_ " The little girl hunches back on the booth bench and threw her arms in the air. "And that's when we _heared_ it."

Snow blinks blankly at them while David raises his cold tea. "What had you _heard?"_

"We heard them laughing, and I think there was kissing…" The girls don't even flinch at the mention of their mothers' intimacy, being used to seeing the two woman kissing often. "Then we heard a loud slap and Ma said…"

Sophie doesn't wait for her identical twin to finish. She hops up straight on her knees and tilts her body over the table loudly shouting, "WHO'S YOUR DADDY!"

Completely caught off guard, David showers the table in an uncontrollable mist of iced tea while Snow's mouth hangs open dumbfoundedly.

"EW! Grandpa… you got my crayons wet! Yuck." Audrey complains as Sophie collapses into laughter against the back of the booth.

Blushing with this new piece of information about his daughter's private bedroom conversations, David does his best to recover and blots the wet crayons with his napkin. "I'm sorry, Aud."

Audrey huffs a little impatiently. Even though her mothers are always talking about the power of forgiveness and to try and be understanding, she is a little disappointed with this turn of events. That is, until she sees something that makes her smile. "That's okay, Grandpa." With her spoon, she taps the crayon package. "These are Sophie's anyway. I took the wrong ones."

That stops Sophie's chortling and she straightens with a longing look as if the colored wax drawing instruments are lost to her forever. "Nooooooo." She eyeballs her twin sharply; the look so much like Regina's. "They're _yours_ now."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Alright, settle down," Snow reprimands before things can get out of hand. Sophie's rather loud revelation still has some diners looking over curiously.

David hopes they might forget the whole discussion but his granddaughters prattle on. "So… after Ma said that…" Audrey grabs a red crayon from Sophie's side that Sophie is reluctant to give up. "Mommy laughed and said, 'You wish,' so we figured out that Ma wishes she was a Daddy."

"Yeah… so we're making her a Father's Day Card." Sophie chooses a green crayon and completes what resembles the end of a rainbow. Snow examines both girls and sneaks a peek at her husband, nudging him when she notices he still hasn't fully recovered. It is probably harder for him to hear about his daughter's sex life.

Before she can utter a word, loud excited whoops and cheers sound and both girls bound from the booth right into the arms of Sheriff Emma Swan-Mills, followed by their other mother Mayor Regina Swan-Mills.

With a twin in each woman's arms they close the distance to the table.

"Hey! We thought we'd find you here!" Emma joins hands with her mother for a brief greeting, a moment Snow always treasures.

"We're glad we caught you." Regina smiles affectionately. "The girls are officially off your hands. I decided to take the afternoon off."

"Wonders never cease," Emma jokes about her wife's workaholic lifestyle. It's probably a good thing no one knows about Storybrooke outside the town limits. "I swear if circumstances were different, and if she could, Regina'd run for President."

Regina gasps and recoils in feigned surprise. "Not true! I only desire to be _Commander and Chief_ over you. You're the only one I want to boss around, Sheriff Swan."

"MILLS!" It's a usual chorus from their daughters; a name correction whenever Regina purposely, and in jest, uses Emma's maiden name only.

Emma gives her usual snort and notices her father's flushed face. "Hey, Dad. What happened to you? Your face is as red as my jacket."

That triggers the little girls' memories and Sophie, who is in Emma's arms grabs the blonde's cheeks and presses them together. She cutely lays her head against the Sheriff's and professes sincerely, making sure to remain in eye contact, even though her Ma currently looks more like a cyclops to her. "You can be my Daddy, Ma."

"What?" Emma isn't sure she hears right. She feels another small hand tap on the back of her shoulder so she turns and finds her other daughter beaming back at her; a smile so much like her own dimpled one.

"You can be my Daddy too."

Close to the booth, Emma releases Sophie while still astonished. Audrey wiggles from a confused Regina's grasp and slides into the booth behind her sister.

Regina's equally bemused forehead furrow is aimed at the twins and she shrugs when Emma queries her, "Wha-what's happening?" 

Regina blinks and spies the milkshake cups. She narrows her eyes at the Charmings and crosses her arms in accusation, "Just how much sugar did you feed my children?"

"Me?" David goggles up at her.

Snow comes to her husband's defense with a knowing grin. "What's _happening_ is that _you two_ need to come up with a good Silencing Charm. Or at least remember the one you used to use."

When Regina and Emma aim vacant expressions at one another their children speak up in unison, "Happy Father's Day, Ma!"

"Uh… Thank you?" Emma takes both cards and studies the colorful works of art before holding them up for Regina's inspection and silently mumbles to her, "I- I am so confused right now."

Regina snorts and quips, " _Just_ right now? I thought you spend every day of your life confused."

Emma's answer is delivering a sexy gaze that speaks volumes about an interest in getting the mayor behind closed doors quickly.

"Laugh it up, Mayor Sassy Pants." She pauses and thinks better of what she might say next, due to their audience, and just winks. "Later."

"Uh huh…" Regina saucily returns back with a teasing tongue drag across her lips and then looks down at her daughters before putting the cards in her briefcase. "Dearhearts, could you kindly explain what this is all about."

"Oh, this is going to be good," came from Snow, leaning over to whisper in David's ear, "Watch Emma's expression."

"Wait! Let's make it good." David reaches over and offers his daughter an untouched glass of water. "Emma, drink this."

Taking the glass with suspicious eyes she coolly concludes, "You're up to something. You know, if I actually wasn't so thirsty right now… I would turn this down, but my throat feels like the Mohave Desert." The glass stills half way to her lips when she asks abruptly of her father, "Did you spit in this?"

Audrey answers, "'Course not, Ma." The water barely touches her lips when Audrey finishes, "It was on the other side of the table."

Snow held a hand up at Regina's quizzical brow, knowing well that the other brunette was running out of patience. When Emma begins to drink, Snow prompts the twins. "Girls, tell your mothers what you heard loudly the other night.

Both kids shoot up on their knees, sensing that this was some type of a game, and they both shout, "WHO'S YOUR DADDY, REGINA!"

The sounds of crashing dishes and Emma's sputtering the water and spitting on the tabletop accompany one another. Only Regina pivots to discover the Lucas women occupying themselves hastily and awkwardly so as not to reveal that they had undoubtedly heard most everything with their keen werewolf senses.

Regina is the one who blushes while Emma pales in shock, and Regina isn't one to blush easily.

"See," David points at Emma's spittle and says to Audrey and Sophie. "Not just me."

The girls giggle behind their hands at their younger mother who is wiping at her black jeans before cleaning the wet table slowly. She is trying to strategize her next comment.

"You're funny, Ma." Sophie gobbles up the maraschino cherry embedded in her whipped cream.

"Yeah…" Sarcasm is evident in Regina's tone. She shoots Emma a raised eyebrow. "She's _hilarious,"_ but it sounds far from the truth.

So," Audrey draws out on a lengthy breath, "When Mommy said, 'you wished', Soph and I wanted to make your wishes come true, Ma. You can be our mommy AND our daddy."

"Yeeep! You are our _everything."_

Emma's expression warms and softens. Her children are everything to her. Henry, Audrey and Sophie. She turned to her wife and gloats, "Hear that, Babe. I'm their everything. _Yours_ too. Don't deny it."

A peppy comeback is on the tip of her tongue but Regina, instead lets the truth of that statement gleam across her face. "I wouldn't dream of it, dear." Regina extends her arms invitingly out at the booth's edge and Sophie sees her opportunity for a mommy cuddle and excitedly takes it, scrambling over her sister.

"Ow, Soph."

But Sophie pants like a happy puppy as she climbs into Regina's arms and rests her head on her shoulder. She loves her Mommy's perfume and Mommy often gave some of the very best hugs. "Mommy, I don't get it. How can Ma be your Daddy?"

"Sweetheart, your Ma was just joking."

"Not really," Emma murmurs.

"She's silly." Regina explains.

"Silly bananas over you, your royal _hotness."_

"And on that note," Regina can't help the smile from budding across her lips, "Who wants to go to the park?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Both girls are buzzing with playful excitement. They grab their tiny backpacks tossing crayons and drawing pads into it.

Snow smiles up at all of them as she mentally prepares to leave as well. David is piling all the debris from their snack onto empty plates.

"So, the park, huh?"

"Yeah," Emma strokes a hand lovingly down Audrey's hair. "They'll run and play on the playground equipment. They'll slide and swing to their hearts content and then tonight is my night for cooking dinner."

"Oh really?" Snow smiles knowingly at Regina, who is normally the one to do the cooking, being the control freak that she is, wearing an unreadable mask until Regina hears the fare for the evening.

"Chicken Enchilada Macaroni & Cheese ala Emma".

Both Twin girls jump up and down. "Yay," one says while the other says, "Yum."

Their other mother just smirks and rolls her eyes. "Even after all these years, you _still_ eat like a child."

Emma slings an arm around her wife, bringing her closer. "Keep yapping, Madam Mayor. I can make frozen _fish sticks_ instead."

"Heaven help us all."

Snow chuckles at Regina's muttering.

"What was that?" Emma captures Regina's gaze and they both smile at one another before Regina pretends to be excited about the food.

"I said, 'Mac & Cheese. Yay!'."

Her left dimple flashes and Emma touches her nose to Regina's. "You're cute, babe. Real cute."

Regina grabs Emma's chin and places her wife's lips exactly right where she can kiss them. "Lucky for me."

A series of lip pecks are shared until they feel themselves pushed toward the door.

"Come ON, Moms." Audrey is pushing one mom while her sister is taking care of the other.

"Yeah, less kissing, more sliding at the playground."

As they are nearing the door, Regina shouts to the Charmings. "You're welcome to have dinner with us."

"Are you sure you have enough," David asks.

Regina lifts a shoulder hospitably and says before Emma turns her around good naturedly, "If not, I can just make myself a salad or…"

"You are eating the food I make. Deal with it, Babe."

Defeated Regina turns around and gets a long slobbery kiss on the cheek from Emma.

"Couldn't hurt to try."

And with that the Swan-Mills Family heads out to enjoy another afternoon together in their cozy, little, _magical,_ New England town.


End file.
